A multidisciplinary collaborative research effort bringing new developments, techniques and concepts from fundamental disciplines to bear on the problem of schizophrenia and other major psychoses. The disciplines represented include neuroanatomy, genetics, neuropharmacology, cell biology, psychology, and clinical investigations. Emphasis is placed at the clinical level on accurate clinical description and diagnosis, measurement of psychological variables, response to therapeutic drugs, and family patterns of family illness. At the laboratory level efforts are made further to elucidate the actions of neurotransmitters, their synthesis release and metabolism, their actions at receptors, their identification with particular neuroanatomical pathways and the further delineation of these. The mechanism of action of psychotropic drugs in terms of both their therapeutic and untoward affects are examined.